This disclosure relates generally to social networking systems, and more specifically to a social networking system that organizes and presents messages as a conversation based on location information.
Social networking systems provide various electronic message channels to allow users to share information, including status updates including a current location of a user, or plans to attend a social event. For example, users can share information by updating their status, posting to another user's wall, or messaging a user using web-chat.
But the flexibility provided by sharing information using a variety of communication channels within the social networking system can create challenges for a user to discover related messages from other users with whom the user is connected to. For example, a user sharing messages over web-chat about attending a social event may be unaware of posts received from other users indicating an interest in attending the same social event, because the posts were buried in a listing of several unrelated posts from other users. In another example, a user may simply discover a message regarding the event too late. Thus, for many users of a social networking system, manually sorting through hundreds of messages in real-time to identify, group, and create messages associated with particular social information would be impractical.